


试爱（8）

by aaa007



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa007/pseuds/aaa007
Summary: 感谢阅读！
Relationships: 承花 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	试爱（8）

夏末的雨水像连绵的远山，在秋际招摇的红枫和半山腰上沥沥淅淅的盘山公路上，旋转上升变成积雨云下丛林里破土的新芽。雨水成丝，泥土松软，黑夜从遥远的山后像冲破云层的箭，迸发出漆黑的光，把大片大片的天都染成寂静又潮湿的黑。  
滴滴答答的雨水打在窗户上，乌云密布，檐下的灯投下一圈昏黄的光晕，外面的地板上都是湿漉漉的水，顺着悬空的台阶小瀑布似的流出去。萤火虫和几只躲雨的飞蛾围绕着发光的源头打转。  
燥热的余温被清凉的风吹的消失殆尽，只剩下低气温的清爽和湿润，他和承太郎先生度过的第一个夏天结束。  
花京院躺在浴缸里，热水浸没他的手腕，他低头检查身体时发现了手臂上有一颗很小的斑点。他伸手在水里清洗了两遍，才发现那是手臂上一道伤疤，愈合了，留下的淤血在表层皮肤上慢慢散开，大部分都流入血管周围，隐匿进血肉里，伤口附近的血液沉淀凝聚成了一点发青的淤血。静脉上刺破的伤口愈合后，那些慌乱中流出来的血无处可去，待在原地被挤压埋藏。他想到那颗疼痛的智齿，在药力发挥作用后，已经不再疼痛。都是有期限的，他们都在等待时间和药物发酵。  
气温的日渐降低，虽然是非常轻微的，体表的皮肤都察觉不到的变化，雨水催化了空气里挥发的尘土，倒灌进他的身体。他变得湿重，所以躺在水里像在漂浮。  
腰身浸泡的热水里感觉到秋天的干燥和清冷，皮肤被密密的水流包裹着，温热的让人倦怠放松。  
他埋头倒在床上，刷牙的时候不免碰到发炎的智齿，还是有些轻微地胀痛，牙床被顶的微微疼痛，漱口时，也忍不住用舌头去舔牙根上粉嫩的粘膜。  
电脑上消息的提示音响起，花京院从床上爬起来，一边揉着头发一边点开信息，是大学时一个关系不错的朋友发来的邀请函，他最近在东京有个画展，问花京院有没有兴趣去参观。  
发梢上的水珠顺着男人的脖子往下有几滴漏到睡衣里冷的他打了个哆嗦，气温骤然降低，房间里都变得清爽。雨水的声音把漆黑的长夜拉成细密缠绵的湿润，落在窗户上也有沙沙的摩擦声响，潮湿又拥挤的夜曲。凉意一寸一寸没入他的皮肤，花京院伸手摸了一把耳后的皮肤，仿佛也有露水下在他的皮肤上，其实是干燥的。他摊开手心，只有夏末最后一抹发干的空气。  
后颈上的标记也在逐渐恢复，这几天他已经可以不用创口贴去遮挡伤口，破损的皮肉自行愈合，新长出来的皮肤总感觉痒痒的。他穿衣服，衬衫和T恤的领口会碰到上面，硬质的布料擦过有一丝尖利的疼痛，大概是还在长合，新生的皮肉软嫩。对着镜子隐约看到一部分，粉红的，比周围的皮肤稍显深沉又鲜嫩的颜色，像一小片细长的水百合。  
空条承太郎和他接吻时温热湿润的唇瓣会辗转到他的下巴，耳朵，留下男人熟悉的微苦的潮湿气味，他的嘴唇上舌头上，粗糙的舌头含着他的耳垂浅浅地吮吸，湿漉漉的舌尖又潮又热，还有承太郎先生干净的皮肤上温暖的气息和触感。他们的额头抵在一起，花京院情难自禁地靠近，他的身体和胸口饱满到酸涩的心脏都被引力拉扯着似的靠近，他的鼻尖碰到alpha高挺的鼻梁，他阴影下幽深发亮的瞳孔，像暗夜里一两点野火点燃的灰烬，绿色的光燃烧到了omega的骨头里，他碰着男人丰润性感的唇。嘴唇张开，咬住了，怎么也舍不得分开。接吻的技巧都是承太郎先生慢慢教会他的，他的舌尖顺着男人饱满的嘴唇轮廓舔过，牙尖小兽似的撕咬吮吸他的舌头，呼吸覆在鼻尖眼下，又热又黏。花京院明明排斥这样亲密的身体接触，可是空条承太郎的手牢牢地固定在他的身后，掌心缓缓地抚摸着他的腰。  
他无法逃脱，这里温暖又安静，除了他们，再没有其他人。  
就像在他身边什么都变得不重要。  
“我们是家人。”这样的念头触电似的从花京院的脊背上游走，他吻着男人的嘴唇，细瘦光裸的身体都被困在空条承太郎精健的双臂之间，灯光柔和地洒落，像积年的萤火。他在这里安葬，觉得没有更静谧的所在。  
他无师自通地舔舐着alpha的舌头，吮吸吞咽他口中烟雾似的淡淡苦涩气味，他潮湿的口津，黏腻的啧啧声，他们吻得难分难舍。  
亲密接触过多，反射弧就变得迟钝。  
花京院很喜欢和他接吻，亲吻的时候会有一只小鸽子在他的胸腔里扑腾，他踮着脚去吻空条承太郎的唇，那只鸽子扑腾的格外厉害，尖锐的喙啄痛他的心脏，在疼痛的同时他也获得了某种快感。柔软的潮热的嘴唇摩挲着他的嘴唇，那只凄厉又孤僻的鸽子像被缠绵的温度安抚了情绪，他不再挣扎的那么激烈。  
承太郎先生的舌头上一直有淡淡的微苦的香烟气味，他的牙齿整齐白洁，嘴唇是热的，口腔里每一寸柔嫩的粘膜他都舔过，他知道承太郎先生喜欢他碰哪里。知道用什么样的方式会让男人低声喘息，情难自制地用拇指揉捏着他的腰窝，指尖挑开他的裤子，在边缘处沿着细腻温暖的皮肤摸下去，是挺翘圆润的臀。  
他还是怕的，忍不住瑟缩。  
花京院想停下来告诉他，其实他不讨厌承太郎先生碰他。  
alpha护着他的后背，“没事，别怕。”  
他低头亲吻他的额头，让花京院靠在他的胸口，在高峰期的电车上。还有很多来来往往的行人，摩肩接踵，看不清谁的脸，也不会有谁注意到站在角落里的一对情侣。  
花京院还是感觉到针芒在背，他的脸贴在承太郎先生的胸口发烫，alpha的气息包围着他，让他在不同气味包裹着的混杂车厢里得到安全感。他的手心里抓着alpha衬衫的衣摆，整齐雪白的衣角被他握在手心里皱巴巴的，摇晃的车厢里，他和空条承太郎紧紧地贴在一起。像过冬的候鸟。  
只是污浊的空气远比森林间清澈冰冷的温度要高的多。  
花京院的脸颊发烫。  
男人的手还放在他白腻紧绷的臀上。

他的背贴在车厢门口，余光瞥到车窗外疾驰而过风景，远远褪去的树木和白日清朗的天色。承太郎先生的下巴抵在他的额头上，年轻omega身上的气味柔软清凉，仿佛幕布上滑落的流沙，和身边泥泞燥热的气味清晰分明隔开，被他抱在怀里。细长的红发微微戳刺着他毛衣下精硕的皮肉。英俊的男人总是受人瞩目，出众的身高和深邃的五官，修身的黑色毛衣衬出alpha身形的优越和气质。  
他的手心捏了捏omega紧张到绷的紧实的臀，花京院难堪地和他抱在一起，抓着他的衬衫，揪的乱糟糟的，藏在掌心里。  
男人的指尖分开饱满圆润的臀肉，指尖从花京院单薄的尾椎抚摸下去，修长的指节摩挲着他臀缝间干涩的入口，粗糙的指腹一点一点按压着柔软紧致的肉褶。花京院的腿根颤抖着，羞耻的像被暴露在拥挤的车厢里，双腿都控制不住地战栗，腰身发软。又惊又怕。  
“别……回家好不好？”他低声哀求空条承太郎。  
“抱着我。”alpha俯身把身材消瘦的omega搂在怀里，仿佛只是想护好怀里的小妻子，在他耳边低声道。花京院的双手穿过他的风衣下，紧紧地抱着他的腰。承太郎先生的腰背平坦柔韧，微微躬下身，他的掌心下是alpha脆弱坚挺的脊背。  
他的双腿被男人不由分说地抵开，膝盖顶在他的腿间，那只手还摩挲着他的臀肉，暧昧地揉了揉他挺翘的臀尖。指尖梭巡到软嫩的穴口，在入口处浅浅地戳刺，插进去不算艰难。昨晚才做过，小穴里还是软的，干净软热，高热的肉褶包裹着他的手指，婴儿嘴似的柔嫩，吮吸着他的指节。  
指节没入幽深紧致的穴口，指腹摩擦着湿软的内壁，男人的大腿还挤在他的腿间，长风衣遮盖住两人的身体。膝盖顶在他的腿根处，曲起的膝盖缓缓地擦过omega腿间垂软的性器，隔着薄薄的布料，花京院像是坐在了他的大腿上，脚尖虚浮地踩在地面上。插在他小穴里的那根手指明显感觉到了湿意，敏感的内壁含吮着他的食指，软肉难耐地蠕动吞咽。  
空条承太郎一只手托着他的腰，两根手指没入窄小的穴口，有湿漉漉的黏热液体流进他的指缝，紧热的小穴咬的他下腹火热。他们上半身几乎是完全贴在一起的，花京院的脸埋在他的肩膀和胸口，手臂抱着他的腰。  
omega下身难堪地勃起，半硬的性器抵在男人的大腿上，内裤都被顶端溢出的清液弄湿了，黏腻的腿根上，布料沾着湿润的龟头，空条承太郎的腿在他胯间上上下下地蹭过。  
花京院咬着唇才不至于溢出呻吟。  
“承太郎先生……”他小声地叫着男人的名字，眼角磨的通红，双膝发软，撑不住地坐在了他的腿上。包裹在裤子里两条漂亮的长腿摩擦着空条承太郎的大腿，习惯性地想要勾上男人的腰，意识到在晃动的车厢里，只能紧紧地抱着承太郎先生的腰，以免让其他人发现他潮红的脸，沙哑的喘息声。  
“湿了。”空条承太郎在他耳边评价道。  
“还不是因为承太郎先生……”花京院为自己辩解道。  
被软肉咬紧的两根手指曲起，在幼嫩湿润的甬道里进出，骨节比男人真刀实枪的性器来说还是小多了，可是周围都是人群，光是陌生人不时扫过的目光都让花京院羞耻的脚指头都蜷缩。小穴里还被男人的手指亵玩着，承太郎先生修长光洁的手指，他的指甲逐渐的整洁细润，划过omega后穴里敏感脆弱的软肉时，没有明显的刺痛感，反倒是他指腹上的纹路，指节上纤细的疤痕，贴在男人最为细软的粘膜上，他清楚地感觉到这个男人手指的形状。  
饱满圆翘的臀肉在空条承太郎的指缝里捏成肉欲又情色的形状，omega的臀尖都忍不住颤抖，被握在宽大的手心里。略带薄茧的食指从他的臀缝里滑下去，抚摸着花京院身上每一寸隐匿软嫩的皮肤，股沟间，腿根上，还有腿间，后穴上温凉的皮肤，被粗糙高热的指腹刮蹭着，颤巍巍地收拢，夹紧那根在男人软绵绵的腿缝里，抚慰着他半勃的性器。指尖揉捏着敏感润湿的龟头，顶端吐出的腺液弄的承太郎先生的手指上到处都是，黏腻软滑，那些带着男人人生阅历的纹路和印记都愈发清晰，温和亲密地抚摸着他，他的手指浅浅地抠挖着他硬挺的阴茎头部。两根手指捏着omega脆弱的器官。  
alpha沉默地低头亲吻他的嘴唇，男人唇形丰满的轮廓含着他的唇瓣，湿热的舌头轻轻地舔过他的舌尖，仿佛是再平常不过的情侣间的一个吻。  
顺着花京院隐约露出的一段雪白的腰往下，他的手指却搅动抽插着omega的后穴，在前后的双重刺激下，他很快就达到了小小的高潮了，嘴唇咬的发白，才不至于逸出绵软的呻吟。眼睛里弥漫了水雾，又红又潮，软的像高温融化的乳酪。  
空条承太郎几乎挡不住他身上散发出来的刺激又浓密的苦橙香气，他腰腹一阵热流涌动，花京院软的快要化成水，眼角都是弥漫开的情欲，无力又羞赧地看了他一眼。  
最后是在卫生间就做了起来。  
他的后穴里头全湿了，空条承太郎不费什么力就把男人压在抽水马桶盖上插了进去，灼热粗硬的性器被黏软的小穴包裹的触感不能再好，里面咬的很紧，被弄的发软的内壁一顶到生殖腔口就溢出了爱液，潮湿的液体很热，淋在男人的性器上爽的他脊背都酸软，酥麻到了极致，他扶着花京院典明的腰，做了一会儿，忍不住又坦然地叫人生气。  
omega徒劳地伸手去抓光滑的墙壁，空条承太郎才抱着他翻过身，花京院泪眼模糊地哑着嗓子叫他，“腰……腰好软，承太郎先生……”  
他无奈地吻了吻他的鼻尖，“坐着可以吗？”  
花京院呜咽着点头。  
他被抱着坐在男人身上，长裤脱到了腿弯，空条承太郎的身高比他高上许多，腿也长，他的后背靠着男人的胸口，双腿都被他的膝盖分开了，后入的姿势进的很深。  
他的T恤被卷上去，咬着下摆，露出白皙平坦的胸口，光裸窄瘦的腰腹被空条承太郎握在手心里抚摸着，男人的手指拉扯着他胸口软嫩的凸起，粉红的乳头被空条承太郎揉捏把玩。  
他的瞳孔里都是朦胧的水雾，小穴被男人粗硕滚烫的性器塞满了，腿根一阵酸胀，腰背被迫挺直。像是把两颗绯红肿胀的乳头送到男人手心里要他抚摸揉搓。他拉扯着幼软的乳尖，粗糙的指腹摩擦着花京院胸口的软肉，又疼又舒服。  
腰身压在alpha的另一只手心下随着抽插交合的动作上上下下，小穴都被撞的软烂，红肿的穴口带出沥沥淅淅的水渍，生殖腔口的敏感点被深入浅出的顶撞摩擦的刺痛，他腰背都过电似的战栗，粗长微弯的性器头部每次划过幼嫩的瓣膜，他的小穴里都咬的死紧，后穴里喷出滚热的潮液，失禁似的快感让他双腿都止不住抖动。脱力地挂在空条承太郎的膝盖上，细白的皮肤从膝盖顶端透出淡淡的红色，像还没有长大的小男孩。  
他快要高潮了，空条承太郎也被夹的受不了，他亲吻着花京院的后颈，摸着他身上温热的皮肉，想要抽出去，却被花京院抓着手腕，“不……”  
“不舒服吗？”空条承太郎低声问道。他的眉头微微皱起，插入极深的姿势快感强烈，像是花京院整个人都在包裹着他，他很难忍受这种亲密无间的距离，像是alpha征服欲作怪的习惯，他忍不住去咬他颤抖的嘴唇。  
他偏过头湿红的眼角，花京院仰着脖子想要亲吻他的动作，他碰了碰他的鼻尖，“想……想要承太郎先生射进来……”  
他细声问道。  
空条承太郎闻到那股绵绵密密的苦橙香气，在清洁剂掩盖的气味中，他嗅到了omega发情的味道。  
“怎么不早点说？”  
“才……才感觉到。”他抓着空条承太郎的手，眼泪顺着脸庞滑落，明知道是生理性的泪水，omega被迫呈现在爱人面前的软弱，他还是被那些不断滑落的泪水烫的心惊。  
承太郎先生几乎是立刻就扣住了他的腰，顶的很用力，又有种说不出的温柔力道，他被操射了，最后还是低低地尖叫了一声，又媚又软。  
顾不得羞耻，像溺水的人抓住了一根稻草。  
空条承太郎问他，还需不需要再做一次。  
花京院摇头，“太多了。”  
“射在里面的。”他的脸都是红的，声音又哑。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
